Nura Gakuen 〜 ぬら 学園
by The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17
Summary: "H-hello! I'm Oikawa Tsurara, 15 years old. Please take care of me!" A long eerie silence soon follows my brief introduction. Every eye is staring at me; some are bored, some are amused, some don't care at all. Then a loud masculine voice breaks the silence, "You're very ugly." With a sneer, his boisterous laugh fills the room, followed by those of the other students. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: NuraMago's not mine.**

_Special thanks to _**Silvergoldmoonlight**_ for beta-reading! _:D

**Prologue**

_This is it, Tsurara. You know you can do this. You've done this many times._

I gulp down the lump in my throat that I never knew I've had for a while now. My sweaty palms are trembling so uncontrollably that, at any moment, my leather blue bag could've fallen. My amber irises are darting here and there as I listen to my teacher's muffled voice behind the sliding door.

I finally let my gaze lock onto the silhouette of my teacher behind the screen coming towards the sliding door. My heart beats rapidly every time I hear his footsteps get louder from the other side. _Calm down Tsurara! It's not like they'll shoot you if you make any mistakes._

"Please come in," I revert back to reality when I hear my teacher's unpleased voice, his brown orbs staring intently at me. If looks can kill, I'm probably dead already. What's with his creepy eyes? Is this normal?

I decide to break the staring contest by nodding before coming inside. My eyes look, not daring to gaze at my from-now-on classmates. _They're staring at me, I can feel it. I feel naked, please stop staring at me!_Once I'm sure I'm in the centre, I force myself to smile, which doesn't end up nicely.

"H-hello! I'm Oikawa Tsurara, 15 years old. Please take care of me!"

A long eerie silence soon follows my brief introduction. Every eye is staring at me; some are bored, some are amused, some don't care at all.

Then a loud masculine voice breaks the silence, "You're very ugly." With a sneer, his boisterous laugh fills the room, followed by those of the other students.

_What the heck?!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A faint groan left my lips when the commercial of the prestigious school replayed for the tenth time this day. Getting bored at the recurring commercial, I turned the T.V. off, an annoyed expression on my face. _Why do I need to go to Tokyo anyway?_

_**Flashback**_

It was seven in the morning when I saw my mom in the living room, talking on the phone. Mom didn't notice that I'm there yet, so I sat on the sofa, a novel in hand. After some time, I got tired of reading and decided to just lie on the sofa and do nothing. Well, not until I heard the six most terrible words I ever heard in my life, coming from the mouth of my beloved mother. _"Oh, sure. I'm sending Tsurara there,"_ At first, I'm fine with it, since I thought Mom's only giving me an errand. Boy, how wrong I was.

After a few more minutes, I heard my mom hang up the phone. I sat up and was about to ask her about the errand when she suddenly sat beside me, her eyes twinkling in delight. "Tsurara you're going to Tokyo! Like, how awesome is that!?" She cried, an ear-to-ear smile, plastered on her face. "Oh... Wait, what!?"

"You're going to Tokyo!" She repeated, this time even louder. "I heard you, okay? And no way in hell!" I bolted upright with my hands on my hips. My eyes narrowed into tiny slits accompanied by a long scowl etching on my face. _Seriously? Why do I need to go there? Fine, I'm dreaming to go to Tokyo ever since I was a toddler, with my mom, I can't leave her here. But that's after I finish high school, I'm only in chūgakkō (Junior high school)!_

I gave my Mom a fake laugh, then with a rather harsh tone, said, "Mom, where'd you even get that idea? There is no way in hell I'm going to Tokyo. I'll only go there after I finish high school," After a while, mom got tired of sitting, with a tch, she stood up. I don't know if mom will take this as a compliment, but she's only one inch taller than me. Okay, maybe not a compliment, but it is on my side.

"Tsurara, do you even know what you're talking about? In Tokyo, you can have a better life!" I rolled my eyes. _So what? A better life or not, human will die anyway._ I bit my tongue to stop myself from talking back. Even though Mom's kinda annoying, she's still my mother and I respect her. "But Mom, I promised Rinko that we will both graduate high school," Rinko, she's my best friend. She transferred to the same school as me when I was six. Because of her weird fetish towards snakes, she was often teased and bullied, well, not after I defended her. We became instant friends after that fateful day. Rinko stuck with me after that, going to the same grade and high school I was, and I also often brought her here so Mom knows her.

Mom scoffed, "What are you two? Twins in a different womb?" _Well, yeah, that's half true. _"No," I answered truthfully, losing hope of winning this little argument with my mother. I hunched my back, a pout replacing my scowl, my eyes already back to their huge, round shape.

"Then good, you're going to Tokyo this coming Sunday, no buts!"

_**End of Flashback**_

Tomorrow's Sunday, just great. My mom left to work shortly after our argument, leaving a letter on the table and some leftover food. Mom won't be back till tomorrow morning because of work so she left a letter on the table. She said she would try to escort me to the train station. Key word: _Try_.

I haven't read the letter yet due to my disappointment towards mom. _But really, why do I need to go to Tokyo? And who is mom talking to on the phone?_ I sighed for what seems like the tenth time this day.

**End.**

* * *

**Zhane17: **Finally finished chapter one! X3 Sorry if it's short and looks like a filler... Don't worry, next chapter other characters will show up! :D

I have a question though.. In the prologue, who do you think was the rude guy who insulted our beloved Tsurara? :)

Special thanks to Silvergoldmoonlight for Beta-reading! :D Big thanks to Silvergoldmoonlight and Sun Setsuna for the review! :D And thanks to all the silent readers. (At least, you bothered reading my fic. XD)

**Reviews are love~! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was cloudy when I got outside, which was, by the way, a good thing, since sunny days and rainy days were not my thing. I was wearing a simple yellow vest with short sleeves over a plain white long sleeve, a blue mini-skirt, white high-socks, plain black sandals, and my usual white scarf was draped around my neck and shoulder.

It was past ten already and there was still no sign of Rinko. My mom said she couldn't escort me due to her work, so Rinko would be her substitute instead, not that I minded. But Rinko was already fifteen minutes late or so that was what my wrist-watch said, since I don't trust the digital time on my cell phone. I was currently in front of their house with my luggage beside me.

Rinko was not rich, but she was not poor either, she was somewhere like us; commoners, with common boring lives. Rinko and her parents' house was a simple two-floored house with a terrace in the middle. Beside their house was the famous cherry blossom tree and since April was almost over, the blooming of the cherry blossom tree was obviously over too.

I reverted back to reality when I heard a faint slam which obviously belonged to my best friend's door. My lips tilted up when I saw my best friend clad in casual clothes. That rarely happened: since Rinko was a shy little girl, she usually wore long sleeves accompanied by long skirts and high socks – actually, anything that would cover her skin. Even her hair almost hid her face. This time, though, she was wearing a fuchsia-colored blouse with sleeves above her elbow and huge emboldened black fonts that said **I LOVE JAPAN **were printed on it. Her jet black leggings reached below her kneecap. Her bangs were pinned to the side of a small white and pink pin, and she was carrying a pink shoulder bag that looked like a customized pig and finally, she' was wearing pink sandals.

"Going anywhere, Rinko?" I teased playfully, pinching her now scarlet cheeks due to embarrassment.

"N-no. My mother forced me to wear this, since she thought, I-I would be meeting a boy,"

"Oh, so I'm the boy?"

"N-no! Mom wouldn't let me finish my sentence," She said, stuttering at that. Even though we'd known each other for decades, her stuttering had never been banished - I think she was born to stutter. That wasn't an insult, by the way.

"Should we go now?" I asked, grabbing some of my luggage while Rinko took my other luggage. She gave me a brief nod as a reply. And there, off we went!

* * *

_Dear Tsurara,_

_I'm truly very sorry that I can't escort you to the station. Something's come up, and it's really important. I besought Rinko to be your escort instead. I don't suppose you mind, she's your best friend after all._

_Once you arrive in Tokyo, you will meet a raven haired man in a pinstriped, indigo business suit. He's named Kurotabo, by the way. He will bring you to the Nuragumi where you will be living, starting tomorrow _(Setsura wrote this letter on Saturday). _There you will meet a long, wavy-haired brunette with large breasts, damn that Kejoro. She will stroll with you to your new house, oh and before that, don't forget to meet the old geezer. You'll know him once you get there._

_Be a good girl, and always remember this: Steal the lips of Nurarihyon's grandson._

_I will love you as always, Tsurara. I'll miss you. Take care. By the way, I'll visit there every once in a while, don't forget to message me!_

_Love, Mom_

I sighed as I noticed mom's derogatory side comments that had nothing to do with me. But what the heck did she write about stealing the lips of Nurarihyon's grandson? Who was Nurarihyon anyway? Is he the old geezer Mom was telling me to meet?

I sighed for the second time and decided to just relax and admire the beauty I was seeing right through the window of the train. Rinko, after escorting me to the station, left shortly due to the attention she's getting. Rinko was a beautiful woman with beautiful curves, and to say that her outfit's complementing her beauty just made the girl more bashful.

Realizing that the ride would take two hours, I decided to grab my cell phone and earphones in my handbag to at least entertain myself. I slowly put both of my earphones on my earlobe. I opened my android phone and clicked a few tabs till I finally got to the music library and then I immediately clicked the song, _Departure_ by my favorite band - Katate SIZE, and let myself get carried away by the song.

* * *

The weather here in Tokyo was a complete contrast to the beautiful weather back in Kyoto. I watched droplets of water collide with the cold concrete ground, making it wet. Millions, or maybe even more, soon followed the few droplets, making the concrete ground fully wet. Fortunately, before the gray clouds could even dominate the azure sky, I found a small cafe near the station where I decided to stay for a minute while I waited for the so-called-Kurotabo.

Should I go outside? I mean, he might be waiting for me outside, and Mom had not told me where to meet him, specifically. She just said I would meet a raven haired man in a pinstriped, indigo business suit once I arrived here. I looked beneath myself and started slicing the strawberry shortcake I've ordered. I could easily determine the difference between Kyoto and Tokyo's shortcake; Kyoto's was sweeter, while Tokyo's had more strawberry. I just love eating strawberry shortcake! X3

I heard a loud cough beside me and noticed a man, in a pinstriped, indigo business suit with long raven hair, standing still. He looks like a noble, especially with his formal attire that was totally standing out and his aura. Did he know that ladies' were staring at him with a heart in their eyes?

"What's your name?" He asked in a formal voice. I gave him a quizzical look, before retorting, "Who are you?" He stared at me with wide-eyes, probably because of my awesome retort which he didn't expect. He stifled a chuckle, before taking the seat across me, his formal demeanor falling apart now.

"You're really the daughter of Setsura! Not only did you inherit her looks, you're both annoying too!"

"Hahaha, excuse me, but what you said was very offending."I gave him a fake smile, the side of my lips twitching because of annoyance. He immediately shut up when he noticed the dark aura surrounding me. He should be aware that I also inherited Mother's scary side.

"I'm Kurotabo, by the way," He reached his hand out, indicating a hand shake. I reluctantly shook his hand, all the while gripping it because of what he said a few seconds ago. Our handshake didn't last long, for he quickly withdrew his hand, his hand twitching when he did that.

"Oikawa Tsurara," I replied, finishing my strawberry shortcake. "Should we go now?" I asked, since there was nothing to do here and I had already finished my shortcake.

"Wow, you aren't going to treat me?"

"The nerve. Of course not!" I stood up, and then grabbed my handbag and, well, other luggage. He gave me a sheepish smile before grabbing my other luggage, his eyes straight ahead, ignoring the lustful eyes of the girls that wanted to touch him. Meanwhile, the other eyes were glaring at me, like they want to rip me into tiny pieces. Beach please, I'm not interested in this dork.

The raining had stopped the moment Kurotabo showed up, so we didn't bother opening the umbrella he brought, which was a good thing since it really disturbed me to think of sharing an umbrella with this stranger.

We soon arrived at the parking lot, near the cafe. Rows of expensive cars were parked accordingly. Since I was not a car fan, I didn't adore those expensive cars that much. Something caught my eyes though, a beautiful polished crimson car. Beside it was an attractive lad with his red hoodie, slumped on his shoulder, a cancer stick in hand, a puff of smoke coming from his pouted lips. This may be weird, but despite his shoulder-length chocolate brown-hair, he looked nowhere like a girl. In fact, his hair just made him ten times more attractive!

I continued walking with my eyes following the attractive lad, he doesn't seem to notice me though, well, and before our eyes met - amber to cerulean - his lips tilt up into a seductive smirk, accompanied by a wink. Oh gosh! Did he wink at me?

Out of the blue, my face suddenly got hot. I bet my face was painted scarlet! DX Damn it, why does he have to be attractive?

"Tsurara?"

"Huh, eh? Wha-what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You're red, do you have a fever?"

"No-no, I don't!" I dismissed and pushed his hand, that was about to check my temperature, away. Gosh, I didn't notice I was staring at that boy till Kurotabo talked to me! That was very embarrassing! Kurotabo gave me a brief nod before walking towards another beautiful white car. Unlike the other cars, which I bet, were fast, Kurotabo's car seemed to be kind of normal.

"Why, adoring my car?" I heard Kurotabo chuckle. Keeping up his façade, he opened the door for me. I gave him a small 'thanks' before entering, and please note that I regret saying that it looked normal- my jaw dropped. "Wow, you seriously own this?" I asked bewildered, still admiring the beautiful car. "Nah, I was kidding. Master owns this. But he usually lets us use this, since he has more expensive cars,"

"What is this called?" A smile graced his lips, "_Maybach Landaulet_,"

"May- what?" I was pretty sure he spoke English, and I didn't quite catch it. And he noticed this, which made him laugh. "_Maybach Landaulet_, which costs $1.3 million,"

"WHAAAAT! $1.3 MILLION!?" He nodded plainly like it was the most normal thing in the world. Holy macaroni, I didn't know, Mom had this rich-rich friend! Gooossh! With $1.3 million, I could buy hundreds of houses!

"Awesome, right? Master owns more expensive cars that cost $4 million, $3.4 million, etc," He said, this time proudly. He entered now, well, before putting my luggage on the other side of the car. I continued admiring the interior of the car, at the same time thinking of how my mother has a rich friend.

He chuckled, obviously because of my childish behavior. "We're going now," He said, before starting the engine. I grin, and then nodded. Ooh, I bet his master lives in a beautiful mansion! X3 I can't wait!

**End**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Zhane17:** Special thanks to _Silvergoldmoonlight_ for beta-reading! :D

Thanks to those who reviewed, faved, and follow! ^_^ I love ya' guuuyyss...

Reviews are love~!


End file.
